One More Night
by fanfictionadict1313
Summary: After Beck and Jade broke up, Jade gets drunk one night and ends up being sick beck comes round and helps her when Jade keeps asking Beck for weird requests, beck doesn't mind and does these things anyway. He let's jade stay for one more night just like they used to but as beck woke up he found out something that breaks his heart. One shot BADE!


**I randomly had this idea so I thought I'd write it aha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V **

I sat in RV alone again, after Jade and I broke up I haven't really been doing much, just sitting around watching tv or on the slap, nothing would entertain me though, everything that I done just kept boring me to death even more than the thing I done before

My phone started to ring beside me and I picked it up and looked at the caller ID

It was jade.

What did jade want at this time it was almost about 1 o'clock in the morning I answered to see what she wanted

"Hello?"

"Hey! Beck!" She said through the other side but she didn't sound right, she was drunk..

"Jade? Are you drunk?"

"No" she said but you could clearly hear it

"I think you are, how much have you had to drink?" I ask

"Only about 7 or 8 bottles.."

"Of what?"

"Of whiskey but shhh.. Don't tell my mom"

Yeah she was definitely drunk

This has happened a lot after we broke up, she would drink a lot and get drunk

She was starting to become an alcoholic, it needed to stop, even though we don't date anymore, I still cared about her and always wanted to make sure she was okay

"Jade, you need to stop this"

"I don't need to stop anything! I don't need to do what you say! I don't need to do what anyone says!"

I sighed "jade, are you okay?"

"Ye-" she started and then I heard her throw up "no.."

"Jade, I'm coming over"

She threw up once more and hung up I was confused not really knowing if she heard what I said but I got my car keys and went out and drove to jades

* * *

When I got there, I didn't bother knocking because I knew that only jade would be in because her dad lives in Australia with her step-mom and her mom is too busy with work to even care about jade

"Jade?" I say once I was inside

"I'm upstairs" comes the reply

I walked up the stairs and over to the bathroom where she was sitting on her knees throwing up into the toilet

I kneeled down next to her and started to rub her back "are you okay?"

She nods and throws up again

I held her hair back as she continued to throw up

After a while she stopped and stood up and I flushed the toilet and she brushed her teeth obviously to get the taste of sick out of her mouth and she turned to face me and she smiled a little "thanks, but you didn't have to come, you don't need to care about me anymore" she said as she walked out the bathroom I followed her out

"What are you talking about? Just because we don't go out anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore"

"Well, thanks"

"No problem" I say and we stand in silence for a while until I speak up again "well, I should better be going"

"Yeah" she said as I walked down the stairs and to the door and as I went to open it she stopped me

"Wait! Beck!" She shouted from the top of the stairs

I turned around to face her "Yeah?" I asked

"Can i-" she stopped "no, it's stupid never mind.."

"No, what is it?" I ask

"Well, I- I miss this, I miss us, I miss waking up to your cute texts or even waking up in your nice and cosy RV and waking up with your arms around me I miss going to sleep with a goodnight kiss or with a goodnight text from you, I miss being with you, without you, I have no-one I have cat but that's it, when we were going out everyone liked me but now it's just cat and she's always busy, I used to have you but not anymore, I mean Tori, she's okay but she's too perky and annoying, André is nice and all but he's scared of me and he only pretended to like me because he was your best friend, Robbie is..well Robbie so I wouldn't hang out with him and so I have no-one at all anymore and- well I guess I'm asking, do you think I could come back to your RV with you and spend just one more night with you? Please"

It took me a while to let all she just said sink in, it was a shame to see jade like this because well most of the stuff she just said is true

"Can I?" She said sounding so innocent and snapping me back into reality

I looked at her and smiled a little "sure, come on" I said and walked out the door and she followed close behind and closed the door as I got in the car and she got in the other side

I started the drive home but as I did I kept looking at jade, she didn't look like jade at all she looked so worn out, tired looking, she leaned her head on the window and her eyes had black marks underneath them and her hair was all thin and messy, she looked pale, paler than usual anyway and something didn't seem right about her

I decided to shrug it off and continue driving the short distance home

In no time at all we arrived at my RV and I got out the car and walked around to her side and opened the door for her, I guess that was just a force of habit

She smiled a little and stepped out the car as I closed the door

She stood and waited at the car and I looked at her a bit confused "can you carry me inside?" she asked

I was confused at all these weird requests that she kept asking me to do but I did so anyway by picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside the RV, she seemed lighter than usual but I decided to not ask her, I got over to the bed, lying her down on it and getting in next to her

She had her back facing me so I wrapped my arm around her waist and she turned around and hugged me

I hugged back as she pulled back a little and looks up at me, I looked back down at her and I leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips

She smiled a little as I pulled away and put her head back into my chest

"I love you beck" she whispered almost too quiet but I still made out what she said

"I love you too jade" I said as I kissed the top of her head

She let a shaky sigh escape her lips and she hugged me tighter and she eventually fell asleep as did I

* * *

Morning came soon and as I woke jade was still hugging me and I was still hugging her

Jade felt so cold, a little bit too cold

"Jade?, jade?" I whispered as I shook her a little

I got no reply

I pulled her away "jade?" I said trying to wake her but she wasn't responding

I looked at her, she didn't look right "j-jade" I asked my voice sounding really shaky

I leaned forward to check her breathing

She wasn't breathing

"Jade, no!" I checked her pulse on her neck

Nothing

Cancer. Jade had been dying from cancer and that night she passed away in my arms.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, I read over this and I cried :'( **


End file.
